Storms
by lunynha
Summary: this fic has pirate!brazil.


**hiii,so i created this fic...because..well i never saw a good female!pirate fic**

**also...the piracy isn´t something funny and cool[yeah i didn´t show more of this you can get it that isn´t a easy life]**

**mariana=brazil**

**belmiro=portugal**

**lars=netherland**

**Matheus=Argentina**

**and,portugal isn´t ca****nnon yet ,to me he is semi cannon[he has so many sketchs] **

**portugal will be hopefully he will appear on hetalia vol 5**

**i don´t ship engport romantically...i do believe they are just friends...[i almost put a mention of them]**

**tiradentes =a brazilian dude who helps brazil be independent .[sort of]**

**the pirate king reference is sort based on the manga one piece**

* * *

_The pirate ship ,Tiradentes .Is the most dangerous ship that ever cross the seven seas .Well it is the second most dangerous ,only losing to the pirate king´s ship "Boa Fé"._

_But what make the ship "Tiradentes" so famous isn´t just for being the second most dangerous pirate ship .In the pirate world that is equal a being very famous .Is more by the fact that the captain is a woman, a Brazilian woman named Mariana de Souza._

_How a woman became a captain of a bunch of pirates? No one on her ship dare ask that question [the bravest or the foolish always ended up with a bullet on theirs head or worse…]_

_Beside it was never an issue have a female captain, She hides very well all her "female features " and she can be the pure devil if the crew didn´t do perfectly what she ordered[there´s an episode where she tied down a man on the vessel master ,the rope around his waist and arms are so tighten up so hard that it stop the flow of his blood causing numbness …in the end the man´s arm was cut of …]_

__Captain?-asks her first mate that is also her little brother [the crew mentally wonder, how they are brothers? Matheus Silva is an argentine with blonde hair and blues eyes, the man didn't look very older so as Captain. The argentine loves to annoy the captain but he can be very loyal and protective sometimes especially if she isn´t looking]_

__Yes,Hermanito?-The captain knows very little of Spanish-you want more cookies?-She does love tease him for enjoying her traditional cookies. Matheus fakes a sorrow look _

__No…Boluda, We will arrive in tortugas in 3 days…_

__My lil bro will finally lose his virginity?_

_Matheus turns scarlet .Both are in her room [The captain was looking bored at an old map]_

__SHUT UP-the scream was loud enough to everyone on the ship hear_

__I´m sorry Hermanito _

_The young man makes a "humpf" _

__I want to know if you will see anything stupid!_

__Stupid? Wait ,who made stupid things isn´t stupid?_

__Dios mio…how you became captain? -the question sounds mean but the captain knows better_

__You know that story-she says rather bored_

__Well…are you going to see Him?_

_She looks at Matheus very intensely with amazement in her eyes_

__Maybe…why?_

__Nothing .Just be careful with his lil crazy brother_

_She sighs knowing what he meant_

__And you be careful with Anita´s older brother-Anita is a Chilean woman who works on the bar "red boots", a notorious bar where every pirate goes in Tortugas. Matheus and Anita have a small [or not so small] flicking. The captain sometimes worried about that [the pirate life isn´t easy and if she lose her first mate…she prefers not think on that for now. _

_She dosen´t like to think on that matter [but she as Matheus understand that one day they will have to retired.]_

_And what Mariana will do after her piracy days are over?_

__I´m not scared of him_

__If you say so_

__Ahh the lunch is you want to eat now?_

__Sure. But you will not having any of mine cookies-She says childish_

__Whatever –He says moody_

__Ahhh don´t be like that maybe I can share one with you _

_He show his tongue at her and leave to get her food[he eat before.]_

_The Captain wearing a black coat and a browns heavy boots dosen´t seem at the first look a woman[her face is a bit dirty ,She doesn't live a luxurious life ,not that she mind a little of dirty every now and then. But she awfully wonder about the song " a pirate life for me" is a huge lie_

_"The person who wrote this song…it is really not aware of the true" she though _

After days ,the ship "tiradentes" landed on Tortugas .In the moment when the ship landed every man leave to some bar[The captain have instructions to after a week they return immediately, some boys stay on the ship to get some foods and others supplies ]

She decided spend the 7 days she has on doing what she loves the most .Drinking and tease the pirate king

Yes , She does know him .And she can tease him without having to suffer his wrath

She also know that he is here , lazing around[or try to get away from his crazy lil bro]

The pirate king is a Portuguese man with a scar on his left eye ,brown long hair and depend on the person he can be a good friend or your worst enemy.

"Like always, he must definitely be on his weird house…"she though amused

Indeed, The Pirate king´s house is not piratish[if that really exist].Is a big house[she wonder if that is a mansion] with a nice garden[both Him and his lil bro a Spaniard ,do the garding sometimes] with a balcony ,is of course her favorite house´s colour is red and green[sort remember the Portugal Flag]

_Mariana de souza ,live or dead-the husky voice said looking at Mariana amused .Is the pirate king,the man is holding a old post with her picture[or it seem it was supposed to be her...Mariana is sure that she dosen´t have a huge nose or a eye-patch]

_Did I ever have the chance to say your house isn´t not a bit piratish?

The man remain with the post of Mari is walking through her [dosen´t even brother to close his front door]

_Well…and how should be a pirate house?-Belmiro´s voice is so quietly almost like a whispear neverthless losing the warm" welcom" in his voice is so different from all the others man[the only man she does care about is Matheus...and Belmiro and Matheus have different types of voices and ways of speaking it]

Well there´s the fact That Mariana knows almost nothing of spanish

_Well…it should have tons of naked woman and mans too-This was said in "matter of fact" tone , to Mari a pirate´s house should be like that plus she heard that when he was younger Belmiro was WILD in everything[is not like she like to noose around his old affairs or anything is just in one of those days she heard a story between him and a french woman and a indiana woman ;She knows others stories of his past ...she isn´t noose around,really! is just easy know thoses stories .Also Mariana heard all about Lovino/Antonio she knows? honestly? It seems that Captain Mariana De Souza loves boy love as Captain Elizaveth too.

Is not need to say that both woman are very good friends

_Ahh should I be flatter?...I´m too old for that any way-Belmiro smile liking when Mari visits more often ,she is so stunning , have a good punch and is a smart ass[he is aware that even through he raised the girl ,never feel anything father like to her . As she grows the portuguse understand he would never be a father like to the brazilian woman,feeling an ephobolia towards Mariana won´t make Belmiro the father of the year .Well they aren´t related by blood or anything[Belmiro found Mari uncouncious ,she should be 10 in that time,in some island of no one [is a place where pirates go to rest a little...The main problem is the rum always ended in thoses´s islands].Why Belmiro save the poor girl?

Maybe ´cause he start to feel a thing called "compassion"?

Maybe is the fact is was getting older ?

Or maybe is just lonelines...Who knows

As for the girl´s parents ...The portuguese never heard of them[and he is pretty sure they aren´t harmed by the portuguse pirate]

_Belmiro…only I can say you are older-He is in front of her-beside you still look so passable

Belmiro archs an eyebrow

_Just passable?

Mariana paused putting her finger on her lips in a way it seems she is solving the greatest mysterious of the life.

_Well..to me you look good and if you ask me to marry you I would say yes…just because you look handsome-Smiling deviously,yeah..little girls shouldn´t be raised in a pirate ship

_Geez thanks …you only love my beauty?-Belmiro says pretending to be hurt[It still impressed him the fact Mari never mention his scar...usually people always notice his scar]

_You sound like Francis now-Definitly is not a good. Francis is a french pirate too french according to Belmiro,whoo get along with his stupid little brother,Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

_Well you do described his dream´s house-Mari shurg

_Hum…so how you didnt say "no" I will assume you want a house like that,you want to see me naked? That´s the rason to invited me over ... Oh Belmiro-Mari ´s face express a playfull mode ,she does adore tease the old pirate-You think im prettier than Francis ,eww-she is in pure joy

The Portuguese blush a little while the Brazilian woman wrap her arms around him

_You do look cute when you blush..not like a tomato through ,that is with Antonio´s Lovino. But when you blush you look so cuddle –she wisphear on his ear-You look so delicious when you blush-Belmiro see her pretty pink tongue lick her how this woman can be so naive and sweet then turn into a huge teaser?

Mariana de Souza look very satisfied with the huge red on Belmiro´s face

_So..let´s drink tea?-Without waiting for an invitation she enter in his house-I will be here for 7 days belbel come on-hurrying up. The portuguese knows that Mariana only likes tea because of him[she always blame him for that ].Belmiro ´s face isn´t so red anymore.

_You know you are very sassy

_Is how you like it ,right?

_Yeah…you are only sassy because you are my favorite

_Careful…Antonio might hear you and have another tantrum-Mari says try to look serious .But when she remember how Antonio made a tantrum ´cause,in his words," you want to steal my hermano from me...he´s mine".Belmiro does wonder where he goes wrong with Antonio?[aside the pirataria...he was a good role model to Antonio,sort of...]

_Ahh...no,he is too busy with his "cute lovino"-The said italian is indeed rather cute as also has a dirty mouth[worse than Belmiro , the portuguese thinks that isn´t an issue to the spaniard]

_Yeah S.O.S Yaoi

_You spend too many time with Elizaveth,that crazy hungrian woman-Well she is a woman,right?

_Why you say that? is because the whole Belmiro/Antonio thing?...I talk to her ..and explained everything, you two are just brother

_That woman is crazy

_So we be on this "job" you have to be a little loony...the looner the best -she says look directly at him

Belmiro silenty agreed .Since him and Antonio enter in this world[well is more like push into this world] sanity is a luxury very rare, remembering all the people he killed ,torture to get the tittle of Pirate King .Belmiro rules all the seven seas . He often wonder what would happen if he have meet Mari when he was more wilder and bloodthirsty.

_OI? I want my tea now ,Belbel

Belmiro blushes thinking if his younger version saw him now would say" stop fucking blush like a virgin"

_Don´t call me Belbel

_...I like it ...and my tea?no,better yet let´s drink wine

Belmiro rolls his eyes . Pured his good wine[a portuguese one,the name is vinho do porto]

_How is your hermano?-Mari adopt Matheus as her little brother when Antonio found the boy floating in a small boat ,he was the son of the seas . Since Antonio was scaring the boy Mari[she was in that time 16 years and Mattheus 12 years] adopt him.

_Mattheus?-She says with a mix of found and annoying in her voice-he is fine ,probally screawing his girlfriend now. Hermanito is finally losing his virginity.I´m so proud of him

_Mari..you are virgin too?- he always hit on her but ...It´s love? he adores her,cares for her in a big brother way when she was a little girl Belmiro even used to sing a lullaby .If he does love her in a new way .It starts when she became older [The pedobear is Antonio,not him].Belmiro admits is wierd in the begin having feelings for a girl you raise but he have done worse things in the past.

Mari splits her wine confused with the question

_Yeah..I have...

Okay,he is not feeling father´s feelings or big brother´s what´so ever.

_With who?

_Are you mad?

_No.I´m not mad-He rosy from his chair and get very close to her-It was good? did you like it?-he spoke very low

_Hum...can we talk about something else?-Mari now begin to feel nervous ,she does have a small crush on the man[more than a crush] but Mari always assume it was one side

_You haven´t anwser me still -Belmiro looks very displeased

_Belbel don´t be sexist ...-trying to calm down the man didn´t work very well

Belmiro is just picturing her laying with another man, the day she leave his ship[why he let her go?]

Belmiro kiss her ,Mari´s lips are so soft

Mari was in shock,no ,she couldn´t feel anything, thepirate king is kissing same man that raised her ,the man she believes wouldn´t see her in a romantic way.

At first the kiss was awakardly then it became more passionate [ It was just like she imagine ]They part the kiss needing then air .

_What.. how...why-A blabling Mari isn´t something you see every found it so adorable,He should tease her more .

_Are you blushing?ahh Mariana you look so cute when you blush-He pause dramatically looking at her .Licking his lips-you look very delicious when YOU blush ,mari.

The pirate pick her up in bridal Mari is speechless but is also enjoying all [she hopes isn´t a dream]

_Belmiro?-she says rather shy[is new to her] ,Mari´s shyeness faded quickly-Are you smoking weed again? that´s so not good to your health ,old man

_Mari...this time I will tease you,and I will be unmerceful-Belmiro worre his most dangerous smiles look at her in a way that she fantasy when she was alone.

_Really old man? I doubt you can be worst than I´m the great shame of the british navy -She smiled smug

Belmiro look at her deep in through

_I SINK ARTHUR SHIP,lars´s ship and also that moura too-Arthur and Belmiro are friends but there´s time where the two don´t get along very much ,Belmiro and Lars hate each other ... the moura in quenstion is a turkish man named, SADIK ADNAN,they hate each other .

Mari rolls her eyes man can be so immature if there´s more females pirate like hell they would have " grudges" or at least they would be way more descrete.

_Whatever you say ,Belbel-Mariana Does love teasing this is a fact-BESIDE I´m the most dangerous pirate ever

_You silly thing,you forget than I´m the PIRATE KING...This isn´t just a nickname

Mariana smiles

_Hum...let´s see old man

_I´m not old...well not that old anyway.

Mari grab his hair[it was loose ,usually is always tied up] and start to play with it

Mariana knows how Belmiro gets when he is with a lover .She dosen´t care if this will be a flicking [she is very aware person ,she will not have any delusionals of "happy ending"] will be more a friends with benificiets .

She is a pirate suchn thing as love ,like sanity,is a luxury she can´t afford.

Mariana often sees the woman lady like[there´s a huge difference between Mari, Elizaveth and all the others womans] with theirs husbands,boyfriends or will always denied but inside of her she want to have what those´s woman have[not the frivilous thing like jewerly or fancy dresses] love.

Mariana Da Silva does want to have a family[she dosen´t have any memories of her mother or father...]

Is the most strong characterists of hers,she is an aware person,stubborn and well some might say ,she has a "feline tongue"

Belmiro;Mariana pherphs may love the man .It dosen´t mean she well be a cute ,obidient little whore

Belmiro looking at her ,his eyes are so enigmatic,The portuguese man used to be a so wild man [hoping Mari dosen´t hear about the story about him and a french woman and the indiana woman...oh,she might hear alright]

Belmiro used to sleep with those woman[sometimes mans] when he was,hum..."lonely".Never really caring about his parthers after the "deed" is done.

With Mariana is so different .He need her ,want her,loves only want to be with Mariana ,only her.

Oh Belmiro can´t never make fun of Antonio be so smitten by that "cute lovino" ever again[Antonio does pass with a similar situation .]

Mariana take her chance to kiss Belmiro,trying to dominate the kiss .The portuguese is smirking inside oh he will tame her today and the rest of the week

* * *

**Well this fic only existed cause of SBK**

**you creat an awsome fic and made an awsome fan art**

**so thank you again**

**also if you guys like it i may do a last chappy**


End file.
